


in the sky so high

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Everybody in town's been regressed to age sixteen, with no memories of their adult lives. Two boys who'll be dismantled and torn to pieces at seventeen meet, and need, and find solace.freddie age 16|ephram age 16
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673
Kudos: 2





	in the sky so high

**Author's Note:**

> > Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)   
> 

The odd thing about being wherever this was, Ephram mused, was that he didn’t actually care that he wasn’t in Apple Fall. After meeting that girl Ruby, he’d decided to just go with whatever this all was. If it was a dream, it was a good one, and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest before he came back to reality.  
  
He watched a couple of pretty, dark-haired people performing on the stage, munching his way through some apples that a tree had insisted on giving him. He didn’t feel much like being in the thick of things, though, so after a while Ephram wandered off, leaving apple cores strewn after him as he headed into the woods.  
  
The treehouses appeared after a while, and Ephram tucked his remaining apples into his various pockets as he made a circle around the vast trunk. There was no ladder, but Ephram found what seemed like little hand- and foot-holds dug into the trunk and set about climbing up–  
  
–only to find that there was already another boy in the treehouse. A boy with the most incredible, unreal, breathtaking wings Ephram had ever seen. “Fuckin’ Christ,” he said, so startled that he almost fell right back out, only managing to catch himself at the last minute.

Freddie, having spent the better part of the day in this Soapberry place - first with Elizabeth, and then left to his own devices - found that he didn’t half mind it.  
  
It was smaller than he was used to, and some of what he’d seen was almost painfully quaint - but at the same time, there was just something inherently… comfortable about it. Something that tugged at Freddie in a way he couldn’t exactly describe.  
  
Which was why he wasn’t particularly bothered about whatever had brought him here in the first place. Things would sort themselves out soon enough, he supposed - and in the meantime, at least this wasn’t boring. Lizzie certainly hadn’t been boring, at any rate. And since they’d parted company, Freddie had made quite a nice little bit of money to boot. Festivals were bloody fantastic for pickpockets, after all; and American money was always nice to have about.  
  
He’d actually been in search of a nice private place - other than a Portaloo - to do a quick little inventory of his take thus far, and to work out what to do next, when he’d noticed the treehouses. And it didn’t exactly take a brain surgeon to work out that a ladderless treehouse made for a rather pleasantly secure temporary bolthole - so Freddie hadn’t wasted any time. Despite the chill in the air, he’d tugged off his jacket and shirt, grabbed Ollie, and flown up.  
  
But only a few minutes later - the fairy hadn’t even had time to dress himself again after emptying his pockets onto a nearby table - his entire theory of privacy had been completely knocked on the head. He was just fishing the last of his stolen cash out from where he’d tucked it into his sock to add it to the rest, when he heard a voice behind him say, “Fuckin’ Christ”, and he whipped around just in time to see a very tall, very blond boy about his age nearly fall back out of the tree.  
  
Freddie just stared at him for a moment - the boy was almost unbearably lovely - and then shifted himself subtly over in front of the table, shielding the small pile of money from the intruder’s blue-eyed gaze until he could glamour it all properly out of sight again.  
  
“I’m sorry… is this your treehouse?” he asked finally, “I didn’t realize they belonged to anyone…”  
  
Then, having noticed the way the other boy’s eyes lingered on his wings, Freddie moved them gently, and adopted a bit of a flush, as though he’d just realized that not only was he somewhere he shouldn’t be, but he was half-naked as well. “I flew up here,” he explained, “I mean… in case you were wondering. I wasn’t just, you know… larking about half-dressed in November like some kind of a nutter, or anything like that.”  
  
He winced slightly, huffing out his best charming chuckle. “Though denying it just makes me sound like even more of a nutter, doesn’t it? But I promise, that’s all I was up to. I just fancied getting out of the crowd for a bit…”  
  
“No,” Ephram managed to say, still gawking unbearably at the other boy. He’d messed around some with other boys back in the holler, but this one, this fairy – well, he looked like something out of a dream. Possibly a dirty dream, Ephram amended, as he saw the flushed warmth rising on his skin. “No, I don’t reckon these treetoppers belong to nobody. And you gotta be half-nekkid, dontcha? To use them pretty wings o’yourn.”  
  
Freddie preened at the compliment, beating his wings slowly, just to draw a little extra attention to them. “Yeah, I do,” he said, “I mean, like you’ve said, I could rip them through my shirt if I had to - they’re stronger than they look - but that’s just ridiculous. And entirely unnecessary.”  
  
“I don’t really fly very much overall though…” The fairy shrugged, smiling at the way the other boy was still looking at him. “I mean, I don’t really have much cause to, normally.”  
  
Freddie’s eyes sparkled with flirtatious mischief - straight boys, in his experience, would usually rather die than call another lad pretty; so he was fairly certain he was already in quite good shape, moving forward. “In this case though, it seemed easier than climbing up. I’m not exactly the tree-climbing sort…”

Stepping into the treehouse (since part of it was open, with no roof, Ephram thankfully didn’t have to duck), he said, “I’d figure you for touched in the head if you busted through your shirt to fly on up here, so it’s ….” He trailed off, moving closer to Freddie. “You from England? You sure sound it.” Ephram had never met anybody from anywhere not American, and for the first one to be this goddamn beautiful fairy boy, that was boggling him a little. “I’m called Ephram,” he said. “I never seen nothin’ like you my whole life.”  
  
Not just the wings, but the way he carried himself, as if he had it all figured out. Ephram had almost plunged out of the tree from the unexpected sight, but this boy? He'd spun round after being started, but that was all the evidence there was that he’d been barged in on. It was a self-assuredness that Ephram envied.  
  
The boy had moved closer, and Freddie - his money all but forgotten now in the wake of this newer, shinier, more interesting distraction - did the same, nodding his head at the question about where he was from. “I am, yeah,” he said, something fizzing wonderfully in his blood the closer they stood to one another. “I’m from London, actually - but I don’t live there anymore. I moved to Prague about three months ago.”  
  
“What about you though?” he asked, looking up into the taller boy’s eyes, “You don’t sound as though you’re from around here either…” But he smiled wider at the boy’s name when he heard it. “Ephram,” he repeated, “I rather like that. I’m Freddie.”  
  
Freddie cocked his head a little to one side, and licked his lips, hoping to draw Ephram’s attention there too; still smiling. “So if you’ve never seen anything like me before, Ephram… does that mean you’ve never met a fairy before until now?”  
  
He moved a little closer again. “Or am I different in some other way too?”  
  
“Really?” Ephram took another step, leaning slightly to the side to get a better look at Freddie’s wings. “If I had wings I’d never stop flying.” He couldn’t keep the wistfulness from his voice, gaze intent on those slowly moving, gossamer structures, barely looking robust enough to support a dragonfly much less a boy his own age. Oddly, the closer Ephram got to this fairy boy, the more uplifted he felt; like there was a lightness in his middle, buoying him up from the load on his shoulders that he felt getting heavier every day.  
  
“I could make you fly,” Freddie said, suddenly wanting to impress this boy; to keep his attention, “If you wanted to try it. Fairy dust is good for all sorts…” He trailed off though as they moved closer together, distracted again by the scent of Ephram’s skin and hair, the warmth radiating off him that chased away the November chill. 

“I’m from east Kentucky,” Ephram replied, staring at Freddie’s mouth when he smiled. He caught a glimpse of the money on the table behind Freddie, and for a lightning strike of a moment, Ephram considered roundhousing the fairy, grabbing all that tempting cash, and hoofing it. But it passed as soon as he thought it, eclipsed by the enticing curve of those fat, blood-flushed lips over Freddie’s teeth.

“Kentucky…” Freddie murmured, “Alright.”  
  
But when Ephram caught sight of the cash, he couldn’t help but notice. Freddie saw the brief flash of what might have been want, or could have been opportunism, pass through the other boy’s clear blue eyes - and he filed the information away for later, in case it might come in handy. But for now there were much more interesting things to focus on, the fairy thought.  
  
“I ain’t never met no fairy. Or nobody from England, neither. Or nobody so….” Ephram trailed off, tongue-tied and unsmiling, and lifted one hand to trace his fingertip along the top bow of Freddie’s lip, from the middle to the corner. “So fuckin’ …” Ephram struggled for a moment, trying to get his exhausted brain to kick into gear again. “I could _eat_ you,” he finally settled on, haplessly, the words raw and laced with starvation.  
  
Closing any gap between them, Ephram grabbed Freddie’s head in both hands, fingertips gentle through his hair in contrast with the sudden violence of the movement and the hungry way his mouth met Freddie’s.  
  
Ephram didn’t seem to know how to answer Freddie initially; searching without success for words to describe what he thought Freddie was - and the fairy shifted closer again, ready to capitalize on that little bit of fluster, murmuring, “So… what, Ephram? What am I?” just as the taller boy professed his desire - or maybe his intention - to eat him.  
  
And the sincerity of that, the genuine hunger there, stirred something inside Freddie that he couldn’t remember ever having felt before. He suddenly wanted to touch this boy very very badly; to hold him, or be held by him.  
  
Freddie wanted to _know_ him…  
  
“They why don’t you?” the fairy opened his mouth to say, but before the words had passed his lips, Ephram was kissing him; hard and deep, like he’d been starved for it.  
  
And Freddie kissed back, reaching up to fist his hands in Ephram’s shirt, drawing him closer, already working at his buttons.  
  
“Fuck,” Ephram gasped as Freddie started to tear at his shirt, “fuck, you gotta …”  
  
He didn’t finish the thought, not knowing even where he’d been going with it. But that didn’t seem important. Not when Freddie was sliding his hands against Ephram’s skin as it came bare, or when Ephram could do the same, big greedy handfuls of flesh as he dragged his open mouth against Freddie’s. “Are they all like you?” he managed to ask as they continued stripping off their clothes, losing track of who was undoing or tugging what. “Fairies, I mean, they can’t _all_ be like you, not like this, all - I don't even - God, you make me feel….”  
  
Ephram huffed in frustration at his own inarticulateness, grabbing Freddie up in his arms and slamming their naked bodies together with a gasp. Sparkles flooded his vision, coming in from the corners of his eyes and then filling his entire field of sight, and Ephram was about to ask Freddie if this was his fairy dust before he realized it was something else. Something coming from inside _himself_.  
  
“Shit,’ Ephram said, collecting all his willpower and shoving away from Freddie, holding a hand out to prevent the other boy from approaching him. “Wait. Hang on. There’s … I feel _something_ ….” Terror rose in his throat. Was it the _thing_? That voice that had started talking to him when he turned fourteen, the one that promised him things, told him ugly things that Ephram hated to hear but couldn’t block out? Was it finally taking hold of him for real?  
  
He swallowed and swallowed, trying to catch his breath. As the panic subsided, Ephram realized that it wasn’t the _thing_ at all, not that roaring cacophonous voice he couldn't escape. It was a greeny-gold warmth inside him, rising in his veins, making them glow slightly beneath his skin. “Oh my God,” Ephram squeaked, watching it happen with wide eyes. He looked at Freddie, holding his arms out to the fairy. “I dunno what this is. But it feels so good, Freddie–” Ephram gasped on the boy’s name, the shudder of pleasure it sent through his body, “–come here, come here _come here_ and hold me–”  
  
At first, flushed and light-headed with desire, Freddie didn’t understand what Ephram was asking when he wanted to know if all fairies were the same. He thought it was a jab, a judgment. Were all fairies so easy? So slutty? He’d been called those sorts of names before, after all, when he’d still been in school - but for some reason it hurt more to think that this boy, Ephram, saw him the same way. And for a moment, his face fell, a sudden stinging ache blooming in the centre of his chest. “I…” he started, naked now in all the ways that he could be, “I don’t-”  
  
But Ephram kept on, murmuring now about how Freddie made him feel - and the fairy realized he’d been wrong, incredibly wrong, and he slid his arms around Ephram’s neck, pressing closer; moaning when he was suddenly gathered up into Ephram’s arms, no room for anything between them. Freddie lifted and hooked one leg against Ephram’s narrow hip, that gentle fizzing in his blood a deep steady buzz now, all of his nerve endings sparking. His entire body set alight as his heart beat faster with the unwavering _rightness_ of it all.  
  
He kissed Ephram desperately, eyes closed, lost in the feeling, and it wasn’t until he was suddenly being rejected - pushed away - that he opened them again, stumbling backwards in confusion, wondering what he’d done wrong.  
  
“Ephram?” he started, but the words fell away as he gazed at the boy in front of him, left speechless by how utterly lovely he looked. He was washed with shimmering golden-green magic, the strength of it lighting up his veins, and it was calling out to the magic inside Freddie.  
  
“I’ve never seen that before,” the fairy breathed, wide-eyed and smiling in amazement as he stepped closer again, “I don’t know many witches, but… it’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful. Fucking hell…”  
  
And when Ephram beckoned him closer, to hold him, Freddie went without hesitation, leaving silvery traces of fairy dust on Ephram’s cheek when he touched his face, before finally wrapping his arms around him; the thrum of whatever-this-was - whatever they’d created together, or brought out in each other - surrounding them.  
  
“Witches?” Ephram repeated stupidly. Was that what all this delicious glow was inside him, did that mean he was a witch like Freddie was a fairy?  
  
“Yeah,” Freddie said, looking at Ephram quizzically, as he stroked his cheekbone with his thumb, tilting up to brush their lips together again, “I mean… that’s what you are, aren’t you? A witch?”

Whatever it meant, Ephram found that he wasn’t scared of it, the way he was of the _thing_ , that Anaxis. Not with Freddie looking at him the way he was, calling him beautiful, making all the magic in Ephram go suddenly effervescent when the silver of his fairy dust touched his skin. “I don’t know what’s happening,” Ephram gasped, but that didn’t stop him from throwing his arms tightly around the other boy, ducking his head to shove against Freddie’s. At sixteen, the height difference between them wasn’t as steep – Ephram'd had his growth spurt at nineteen, behind bars at Ashland FCI – and the witch kissed the side of Freddie’s face with a fever, puppy-big hands gathering those iridescent wings.  
  
He pulled them down to their knees, kissing Freddie’s mouth now and fletching his fingers along the incredible texture of those wings, some organic cellophane that Ephram could swear he felt blood pumping through. “I don’t know you,” Ephram mumbled against Freddie’s lips, sounding like he was trying to convince himself of this. “I don’t know you, do I know you? Freddie, I feel like I do, why else would I be fuckin’ _glowing_ for you with magic I didn’t know I had, do you know me?”  
  
It was impossible, of course. But as Ephram felt his body respond to Freddie’s, getting tense and hard, bare toes curling up from the wood, he couldn’t fathom any other explanation. “I want you,” he said, half a plea, half a demand, his long pale hair catching on strands of Freddie’s darker hair like they were twining together.  
  
The fairy sighed softly as Ephram’s arms snaked around him, the two of them nuzzling and touching each other, like the idea of being separated was something too horrible to consider; then pushed the witch-boy’s face gently with his own, wanting his lips again. The kiss was deep and long, and Freddie let out a shuddering moan when he felt careful hands caress his wings; the sensation making him instantly harder.  
  
Having spent nearly all of his life surrounded by humans, only just beginning to branch out into more supernatural social circles since he’d been exiled from his home in London, most of Freddie’s sexual encounters - and there had been _many_ , in spite of his age - had required him to keep his wings folded and glamoured invisible, so as not to disconcert his partners. And as such, he had yet to really have that part of his body explored.  
  
That sort of sensuality was still new to him. Undiscovered country. And yet this boy instinctively seemed to know just how to touch him…  
  
Sinking down to his knees when he was tugged, both boys kneeling on the floor as they kissed each other breathless, Freddie did his best to answer Ephram’s questions. “You don’t know me,” he confirmed in panting gasps, “We don’t know each other… But we should. I… I think we’re _supposed_ to. I _want_ to…”  
  
Freddie kissed Ephram again, sucking gently at his lips, his hands cupping Ephram’s face, cock hard and wet at the tip. “…I’ve never wanted to know anybody as much as I want to know you…” And he nodded when Ephram said that he wanted him. No hesitation; no delay.  
  
“I want you too,” he said, “Please…”  
  
Freddie didn’t even think to ask if Ephram had ever done it with another boy before; or if he even knew for certain what he wanted…  
  
But it didn’t matter. Whatever Ephram asked for, Freddie would give him.  
  
 _Yes_ was the only word he wanted to say.  
  
 _Witch_ sounded right, somehow, the more Freddie formed the word with his stone-fruit mouth, and Ephram wanted nothing more than to bite into those ripe lips and drink the nectar of them. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he wanted to eat Freddie. The more he touched the other boy, the more Ephram felt that forever hole in his middle being filled. And it made him want more, and more, as much as he could get in whatever time they had.  
  
“Stay still,” Ephram said, and scooted back – but only far enough so he could lower his head to Freddie’s lap, blond hair tousled against Freddie’s stomach as he tentatively licked the head of the fairy’s dewy cock. “oh _god_ ,” Ephram said to himself, ducking his head more as he tasted it on his tongue, the tip of his nose dragging along the sticky cockhead. But Ephram didn’t stay unoccupied for long. He took the tip of Freddie’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it avidly (a bit too hard, in fact, not having any technique at this) and lapping at the leaking slit.  
  
Freddie let out a gasp of surprised pleasure when Ephram began to lick at the tip of his cock, unable to stop himself from immediately disobeying the other boy’s command to stay still, rocking his hips up in search of more. “Sorry,” he murmured breathlessly, pulling back again as soon as he realized, “I’m sorry…”  
  
But Ephram didn’t appear to be too put-off by Freddie’s inability to follow instructions, responding by taking the head of the fairy’s cock into his mouth.  
  
“Fucking hell…” Freddie moaned, “Ephram, that’s-” But he cut off when Ephram sucked too hard, wincing slightly and sucking a breath in through his teeth; only relaxing again when the witch’s tongue began to lave at the slit, lapping up his dripping arousal. “That’s it,” he moaned, fighting the desire to roll his hips and push himself deeper into Ephram’s mouth, “Oh, God…”

Looking up at Freddie with pupil-blown eyes, his own full, sulky mouth starting to redden as he pulled off for a moment, Ephram whispered, “I never done this. I never wanted to. But you, Freddie, I can’t….” With a helpless moan, Ephram ducked back down, slipping his mouth onto Freddie’s cock. He couldn’t take much of it, but the sloppy, worshipful way he swallowed as much of Freddie’s stiff length as he could left the fairy boy's prick glistening wet when Ephram finally pulled off.  
  
And when Ephram raised his head again to tell him that he’d never wanted to do this to anyone else; that this was new, and special - that _Freddie_ was special - an aching sort of warmth began to spread through the fairy’s chest. But before he could do anything about it, before he could tell Ephram what he’d done to him, the other boy had ducked low again, taking Freddie’s throbbing cock back into his mouth. Leaving Freddie to helplessly pant desperate praise, his fingers carding through Ephram’s soft blond hair as he stared down at him in amazement.  
  
As a general rule, when he’d messed about with other boys at school, it was _Freddie_ on his knees - the strange hierarchy of which homosexual activities made you a poof and which didn’t being entirely too idiotic for the fairy to pay any attention to; he liked what he liked and didn’t give a toss what that made him, one way or the other - but the teachers he’d been with had sucked him off occasionally, and while their technique may have been ‘better’, he found that they paled in comparison.  
  
Freddie had never been touched by anyone the way that Ephram was touching him now. It was… reverential, almost. Adoring.  
  
It was the closest thing Freddie could imagine to what being loved felt like, and it brought tears to his eyes that embarrassed him so much he wanted to die. But he blinked them away before Ephram could lift his head and see; afraid of ruining everything, of driving Ephram away when he hadn’t even had a chance to try to keep him yet.

Wiping the back of his hand against his mouth, Ephram shifted forward on his knees again, but didn’t stop against Freddie. Instead, he climbed the fairy’s sturdier body, not taking his burning stare from Freddie’s face as he slid his ass down against that thick, wet cock. “I want you to fill every part of me,” Ephram said, his voice shaking as he rocked his hips. “I don’t wanna be hungry no more, Freddie, please, _please_.” The need and desperation were unmissable in the sounds he was making, little animal begging noises that were half-articulated pleas strung together with Freddie’s name. “I don’t care if it hurts,” Ephram murmured, pressing his face to Freddie’s. “It’ll just mean no matter what, I belong to you, in some kinda way. And you’ll belong to me, I want that, I want _you_ , please….”

When the witch did finally look up again though, leaving Freddie’s prick wet and aching for him, his heart racing and his pulse pounding, the last thing Freddie expected was for the taller boy to climb into his lap. To rub against Freddie’s cock and beg him to take him. To promise that it didn’t matter if it hurt. That all that mattered was that they would belong to one another.  
  
Freddie kissed him desperately before the words had even made it all the way out of Ephram’s mouth.  
  
But even as they kissed, the fairy was thinking about what came next.  
  
He’d never actually been on the giving end of things before. But he knew both how good it could feel when someone took the time to make it that way, and how painful it could be when they didn’t.  
  
Freddie had been hurt before - both by inexperience, and carelessness - and he wouldn’t hurt Ephram if he could help it.  
  
Pulling back, the fairy glanced around and caught sight of Ephram’s shirt laying nearby. Tossing a handful of dust at it, he glamoured it into a thick featherbed, and nudged the other boy up onto it; crawling after him, intent on staying close, keeping contact. It wasn’t in his nature to be rough, and Freddie pushed Ephram carefully down onto his back, parting the witch’s legs; getting between them and pressing close, sliding their cocks together, and kissing Ephram’s lips.  
  
“Because you’ve never done it, it’s going to hurt,” he said between open-mouthed kisses, “But it doesn’t have to hurt for long… I can make it good if you let me…”  
  
Freddie looked down into Ephram’s eyes, momentarily undone by how blue they were. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
The fairy ducked his head and began to lick and suck at Ephram’s nipples as he covered his hand with fairy dust and glamoured it slick; working that same hand between Ephram’s cheeks to touch him, stroking him gently and then pushing in one finger. Waiting, and then moving it slowly, in and out; crooking it to graze the right place inside.  
  
Touching Ephram the way he liked to be touched - the way he’d learned he liked it by touching himself, alone in bed at night - before finally adding a second finger; spreading and stretching Ephram open as he nuzzled against his chest, his own cock weeping with need, and hungry to replace them.  
  
Ephram wasn’t entirely new to messing around with other boys – he had enough familiarity with it to not be thrown into confusion when he found himself appreciating masculine attractiveness – and he’d had his dick sucked a couple times by eager schoolmates. There was one, a rich kid who used Ephram as his very own poor white trash secret, delighting in getting on his knees as Ephram chewed gum and spoke in terse fractured grunts and then scorning Ephram the next day at school; _that_ one, Ephram thought, was angling to be fucked soon enough. At which point Ephram would rob him blind of whatever he could get his hands on.  
  
But that was in the future. At this moment, it was all new, the feeling of Freddie’s cock heavy and thick in his watering, eager mouth, the intoxicating taste of the fairy – sparkling in the hidden pockets of his cheeks, brining his tongue and throat – making him wonder if other boys tasted this good.  
  
And when he lifted his head, Ephram wondered if any other boy in the world would look at him the way that Freddie was: as though Ephram was some sort of revelation, as though what they were doing had never really been done before. _Virgin_ wasn’t the right word, neither of them was in the blush of sweet innocence, but there was a sort of … _purity_ to what they were doing. Ephram was pretty fucking sure that it felt that way because it was Freddie, and him, and without knowing a thing about the fairy boy Ephram knew they’d feel this exact same thing if they ever met again.  
  
It was a feeling immediately requited when Freddie’s mouth found his own, swallowing Ephram’s plea to be loved entirely as though it was manna that Freddie had been waiting a lifetime for. In the flicker of a moment, Ephram was terribly, desperately glad that this would likely be the only time they’d be together. There was no way, surely, that this could survive outside of this minute, this treehouse. It would immolate like a phoenix, consumed from the inside, and be over. _But the burning_ , Ephram thought deliriously, _would make them both the most beautiful they’d ever been_.  
  
The featherbed, Ephram accepted without a stutter. In the grand scheme of this, smaller magics could just be taken as they came. The bigger, brighter magic was the way that Freddie was touching him, settling atop him, and Ephram lay quiet and big-eyed from not wanting to blink and miss anything. “You … you’re making everything good for me,” he said, pushing the heels of his hands along Freddie’s sides, intent on making the other boy understand. “Freddie. It don’t matter if it hurts at the start, it ain’t gonna be no time till it turns good.” Ephram pushed up, trapping their cocks alongside each other between their bodies, and looked at Freddie’s face. The generous swell of his lips, the way his eyes looked feverish with desire, the clever sharp lines of his face and how he seemed to hold his breath from time to time like he was concerned about treating Ephram with the utmost care.  
  
Ephram didn’t tell Freddie any of what he was thinking. It would sound too much like love, and at the moment Ephram wasn’t entirely sure if he’d ever understood love before this.  
  
Instead, he gasped and shivered as Freddie’s mouth closed over his nipple, followed by his tongue as his fingers traced their way to Ephram’s hole. The breach of entry was slick and startling and Ephram pressed his lips together, making himself relax, never taking his gaze from Freddie’s face. “Yeah,” he whispered, in case Freddie was worried. “Yeah, it’s….” Ephram’s eyelashes fluttered as the feeling took a turn from prickling to stimulating when that fingertip touched a spot inside him, and by the time Freddie eased in another finger, Ephram moaned in a pleasure he’d never even considered could exist.  
  
Spreading his long colt legs wide, Ephram abandoned any lingering timidness and reached down to grab Freddie’s cock, throttling it in his hand as he worked his hips to take Freddie’s careful fingers in. “Please,” he begged, voice strained, almost tearful. “Please, Freddie, I need you.”  
  
When Ephram began to moan for him, his legs falling open even wider, begging and pleading for Freddie to really get inside him, while one big hand wrapped around Freddie’s aching erection, the fairy didn’t have any more patience left in him - despite all of his noble intentions.  
  
He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Ephram just as badly as Ephram needed him.  
  
Pulling his fingers free as gently as he could, Freddie squeezed Ephram’s wrist to still the other boy’s hand as it stroked him, taking his place between the spread of Ephram’s thighs, and bending his head to press a kiss to the witch-boy’s knee. “I should have you turn over…” he murmured, looking up again, “It’d be easier, but-” Freddie flushed, stupidly shy for the first time in his life. “But I want to see you while we’re…” His blush only deepened as he went on; admitting in a rush of breath, “-I want to be able to kiss you.”  
  
He ducked his head again to press kisses to Ephram’s cock, breathing in the musky, clean-sweat smell of boy - this boy; _his_ boy - and then pulled back again; biting his lip with determination as he slicked his cock with a palm full of glamoured fairy dust, before finally shifting closer on his knees.  
  
Freddie brought the head of his cock to Ephram’s slippery hole… and then _pushed_ ; gasping softly when the other boy’s body yielded to him; letting him in.  
  
 _Nothing_ had ever felt so good.  
  
It was hot, and tight - _so_ tight - and the fairy’s mouth fell open, his breathing already ragged. “You’re perfect,” he panted, barely able to think straight, “You just… Ephram…I…”  
  
Freddie pushed deeper, unable to stop himself; groaning softly. “Tell me if I hurt you… don’t let me hurt you…” He rocked his hips, burying himself to the hilt, and crowded close; covering the witch’s body, and kissing him deeply. All needy devotion and no finesse.  
  
And then he finally, _finally_ , began to move; fucking into Ephram like it was the only thing he’d ever been born to do.  
  
Like it was the only thing he’d ever want again.  
  
Ephram nodded in feverish agreement when Freddie admitted he wanted them to be able to look at each other, kiss each other while they did this; the wind-pink flush on Freddie’s cheeks turned apple-ruddy as the fairy boy blushed. Ephram was enchanted. By that unintentional display of emotion, by the fact that he was the cause of it, and when Freddie moved down to press perfect, breathy kisses against Ephram’s stiff, leaking cock, he heard himself make peculiar, fluting sounds of encouragement. It felt like Freddie was changing him … in a good way, a beautiful way. Ephram wanted that change more than anything.  
  
And when Freddie pushed into him, he knew it had happened, that change; that there would never be any going back to what he'd been before this. Ephram gasped, then gasped again, higher. “oh,” he whispered, “oh, _Freddie_.” Ephram heard the other boy say _perfect_ and he agreed, he understood, but at the same time he understood the word wasn’t _enough_ for what they were caught up in, this glorious swirl of green and silver that was shivering its way up Ephram’s spine.  
  
Freddie crowded in close, begging Ephram to tell him if he was hurting him. Ephram shook his head before throwing it back, mouth wide open with strands of his blond hair sticking to his lips as Freddie started to fuck in earnest. It _did_ hurt, yeah, but _Freddie_ wasn’t hurting him; that was an important distinction, because the peppermint stripes of pain felt unbelievably good as they shimmered into pure pleasure. A hungry, deep pleasure of _finally_ being satiated.  
  
“I don’t…” Ephram moaned, reaching out to loop his arms around Freddie’s neck, fingertips raking through the fairy boy’s hair. “I don’t want this to stop. I don’t know you but something inside me does, Freddie, something inside me is happy you’re home.” He rolled his hips experimentally and cried out in utter joy at the starbursts of sensation it caused, clinging to Freddie as he met him thrust for thrust. “Kiss me,” Ephram demanded, eyes hot and dark and dazed. “Kiss me, kiss me.”  
  
If Ephram had been actively trying to make Freddie fall in love with him, if he’d been seeking just the right thing to say to make the fairy want to hand over his heart, he couldn’t have managed it any better than he did with those few simple spontaneous words.  
  
Freddie had never had a home in his life - not a real one; not the sort that you could feel inside. And to be promised one now? To be told that this feeling, this connection, between them was _real_? That maybe their magic knew something they didn’t?  
  
It made Freddie feel worth something - really genuinely worth _something_ \- for possibly the first time in his life.  
  
It made him never want to let Ephram go.  
  
He did as he was told when Ephram demanded to be kissed, crushing their mouths together, and plundering him. Deep and hungry, frantic and desperate; every single kiss full of longing, and wonder, and exultation as they moved together, their hips rolling in an instinctive push-and-pull rhythm like already well-practiced lovers.  
  
Because this was right; Freddie could feel it. It was clean, and pure, and beautiful - and he wanted to keep it so badly that he could barely breathe.  
  
So much, that when he felt his orgasm building - molten heat churning in the pit of his stomach, and crawling up his spine; the sweet clenching heat of Ephram’s body making Freddie’s thighs tremble, beads of sweat rolling down his back between the joints of his wings - the fairy felt tears spring to his eyes again.  
  
He worked a hand between them to find Ephram’s cock, pulling it in time with his thrusts, and kissing the other boy feverishly; trying to drown out the words that he couldn’t keep in.  
  
“Don’t go,” he mumbled thickly, panting against Ephram’s reddened lips, “Please… _please_ don’t go…”  
  
And then he was coming hard, grunting as he filled Ephram up with everything he had to give; his hand still moving he did his best to drag his witch-boy over the edge along with him.  
  
The air might be chilly around them, tall trees creaking with oncoming cold, but on Freddie’s fairy-dust bed and with their skin sticking greedily together, hot breath hot eyes hot _fucking_ , Ephram felt they were in their own microcosm. Their own personal galaxy, shrunk down to encompass only their two bodies joined and melding.  
  
Because Freddie – Freddie was like nothing and nobody else, Ephram was sure of it. As much as he loved Marigold, sex with her was an almost uncomfortably electric thing; she chased down her orgasms like they were fugitives, sometimes a few of them in a row, leaving them both exhausted. Ephram was still pretty new to fucking and Marigold wasn’t, and he could never tell what the inky urgency under her skin wanted from him.  
  
But this. This was the electric buzz of lightning and dry grey air and cold silver cologne, shot through with molten copper and soft flesh. And for Ephram, whose Daddy just never came back home one day because he found it better living with another family, and whose Momma stayed out more and more never minding that her son was waiting up at home aching and hungry, this homecoming poured bubbling and thick into the very core of him.  
  
“I _cain’t_ go,” he told Freddie, scooping his exquisite fairy-boy's wings up in his arms, bundling them carefully so he could keep them warm. “I’m where you belong. You think I’d let you go now?” Ephram’s gaze was intent, intense, staring at Freddie and the rubies of his lips, the neediness in his eyes. Beautiful, a trembling and delicate sort of beauty that only knew itself because it had been devoured so many times, consumed by people who gobbled and tore. His heart ached for Freddie at the thought of how empty his life must be and what scraps he’d had to settle for when it came to true, honest love.  
  
Ephram, on the other hand, felt a serenity that made him stretch languid under Freddie’s pounding thrusts and clutch on his dick, his body gratefully accepting Freddie’s spunk and reciprocating without any hesitation. Despite his heart hammering and breath rabbit-fast, sweat and cum slicking his skin, Ephram felt nothing but peace. “I’ll always be your home,” Ephram murmured, in between kisses and catching breath. “And you have to _always_ come home to me.”  
  
The sensible part of Freddie - underdeveloped though it was - knew that Ephram couldn’t be telling him the truth. That he couldn’t mean those things about not letting Freddie go, and the two of them belonging together.  
  
About being Freddie’s home.  
  
He just- he _couldn’t._  
  
That wasn’t the way the world worked.  
  
He was only saying it to be nice. To make Freddie feel better about his confession; his neediness. That was all it was. That was all it could be.  
  
But-  
  
It didn’t _feel_ that way. In fact, it felt more like the truth than anything else ever had.  
  
And in spite of his embarrassment, his fear of letting Ephram see too soon all of the things that everyone else in his life had already discovered - that he just simply wasn’t worth anyone’s effort; that he was impossible to care for - Freddie kissed Ephram’s mouth one more time, as the witch-boy’s big hands gently caressed his wings, and then met his eyes again.  
  
“I will if you will,” he murmured, shy and tentative like he never was in his real life, “If you mean it…”  
  
The two of them were still joined as Freddie’s cock slowly began to soften, both of them sweaty and sticky with each other’s spend; and the fairy laid his head down on Ephram’s chest, and said, in a voice barely above a whisper, “Ephram, if you mean it, I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”  
  
“Then it’s settled up. We belong to each other, Freddie.” Despite the languid, soaked-in-syrup feeling of being there with the – with _his_ fairy-boy, Ephram corrected himself – his mind was racing with plans. Marigold wouldn’t object, Ephram decided hopefully, since she slept with other people willy-nilly and always told Ephram he could do the same. And surely they didn’t have to marry, if they didn’t want to. In the time since they’d planned for it a year before and started trying to save money, Marigold had become more interested in black tar heroin than black forest wedding cake. All their savings went up her nose or in her veins.  
  
Ephram couldn’t even say _he_ had been on the straight and narrow, since half the time he bought her the damn heroin so Marigold wouldn’t get fucked up and assaulted trying to feed her habit. “I ain’t no saint,” he said suddenly, fingertips pressing into Freddie’s skin, oily and rich from their exertions. “But I reckon you ain’t one neither, huh. So let’s agree on that, we both been ugly places and done ugly things, but we still deserve to be happy together.”

It was a strange decision to voice, and Ephram clung tighter and tighter to Freddie as he spoke. “Okay? We’re never ever to say we don't deserve each other, nothin’ like that, because we do. We found each other and we deserve each other.”  
  
That matter settled as far as Ephram was concerned, he commenced kissing Freddie’s face all over, lifting his coltish legs to wrap around his fairy’s hips. “I’ll figure it out,” Ephram assured Freddie, confident that he would, somehow.

“I’ll make sure you and me ain’t never gonna be without each other again.”


End file.
